This invention relates to equipment used to lead animals and to secure animals to a fixed position. More particularly, this invention relates to a double hook lead rope and a method for using the invention with animals such as horses. Although the present invention is described below for use with horses, it is to be understood that the invention may be used with any haltered animal.
During the last decade, participation in horse related activities has increased, and the National Safety Council estimates that more than 10 million people in the United States are involved in equine sports. These numbers reflect the importance of safe horse handling at every level.
Horses survive in the wild because of their instinct to flee from danger. Therefore, horses may react to unfamiliar objects and circumstances by spooking, or fleeing, from the object of fear. Horses detect danger through their vision, sense of smell and sense of hearing. When the horse is resting or is not being ridden, it is important to be able to secure the horse in a fixed position. Tying is the general manner of keeping a horse in one place. Many horses learn to "tie" simply because they find it easier to stand quietly than fight. Tying is a basic element in training a horse.
Traditionally, halters are used to help catch, hold, lead and tie horses. Halters come in many styles and in many materials of varying quality. Halters and bridles are commonly referred to as headpieces. Often, halters have a lead line which hangs from the front end of the halter located proximate to the mouth of the horse. This lead rope end is used for tying the horse. There are three ways to tie a horse: tying with a single lead, ground tying and cross-tying.
When a horse is tied with a single lead, the handler ties the rope to a solid fixture, such as a post or a ring in a solid wall, and uses a quick release knot. Some horses learn how to untie a quick release knot. A quick release knot is also known as a combination knot.
When there are no suitable objects to which a horse can be tied, it may be possible to use a ground tie. Especially useful on trail rides when stopping in an open park or pasture, the first step of a ground tie is to dig a small hole about one foot deep. The lead rope is tied to an object such as a stone, branch or even a hammer. The object is placed in the hole and dirt is packed into the hole.
The third type of tying is called cross tying. However, cross tying requires special equipment and special training to avoid injury to the handler and the horse.
A common problem associated with traditional tying techniques include the ability of horses to untie the knots made with the lead rope. Another shortcoming of traditional tying techniques is tendency of horses injuring themselves when spooked or endangered and are unable to break free of the lead rope tie.
The present invention addresses these and other problems encountered with traditional methods of tying by providing a lead rope having a break-away hook latch at a first end of the rope, and a regular hook spaced approximately eighteen inches from the break-away hook latch. The invention allows the horse to be safely handled and easily tied to a variety of objects and the break-away hook latch allows the horse to free itself from the tie upon the application of a pre-determined amount of pressure. This break-away hook would withstand normal pressures associated with normal movement of the horse and would only break free when the horse applies a large amount of force such as when the horse is in danger.